In conventional display racks for displaying goods or other items, rack boxes are arranged vertically or in tiers. In the case of a display rack to be used in a hung configuration, the rack boxes are usually arranged vertically; whereas in the case of a display rack to be used on a floor or in another position, the rack boxes are usually arranged in tiers for the sake of stability.
In stores displaying a variety of goods, either a rack with vertically arranged rack boxes or a rack with rack boxes arranged in tiers is selected and used depending on the available space in the store. Therefore, in order to change the display of the goods in accordance with the situation in the store, it is necessary to have both kinds of racks in each store, which is inconvenient.
In light of this, in the “jointed display shelf used as standing and suspended shelf in common” described in Patent Document 1, a single rack can be changed into both the configuration in which the rack boxes are vertically arranged and the configuration in which they are arranged in tiers. This eliminates the need for each store to separately prepare the two different kinds of racks. The jointed display shelf has connection plates and a support plate. The connection plates connect the side frames of the rack boxes. The support plate is sectioned by parallel longitudinal lines into a center area and two side areas. By inclining the connection plates, the rack boxes are arranged in tiers. When the rack boxes are arranged in tiers, the two side areas are folded vertically from the center area making the support plate function as a support for the tiered rack boxes.